The New Moon
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: The packs children are now in high school, how will the deal with their supernatural powers, new supernatural creatures, and a new alpha is in town. A lot better than this shitty summary.
1. Chapter 1

I stare tiredly at the mirror, I look somewhat presentable considering I've only have six hours worth of sleep in the past ten days.

My curly strawberry blonde hair sat like a nest on the top of my head, I was wearing black leggings, a grey t-shirt and a cream cardigan.

I didn't bother putting on any make-up, all the conclear in the world wouldn't be able to cover up the bags under my eyes. So what was the point?

My bedroom door snaps open to reveal my twin-sister Claudia stood there. Her dark brown hair was neatly presented, she was wearing a nice white flowy dress with some brown wedges, and her make-up looked flawless as per usual.

I hated the fact, that we where twins yet, we looked completely different. She was clearly the prettier twin, everyone could tell. She was everyones favourite, she was the most popular girl in school and I was known as the schools 'nut-job'.

"Ally, would it kill you to look as if you actually had a home?"

I roll my eyes, "Sorry, not everyone is as perfect as you" I retort bitterly.

Her bright green eyes narrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know full-well what I mean" I say tiredly, as I budge past her and start making my way downstairs.

"Hey pumpkin!" Mum says as she places a kiss on my cheek.

I smile, "Hey Mum"

"Are you sure you don't want to take a day off?"

I shake my head, "I just need to get to college, and then I'll be fine"

"We both know, it's not school which is making you so sick"

Freezing slightly, I finally meet my mum's eyes "The voices will go away, I've started to take my medication"

Mum sighs frustratedly, "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because Mum, do you not know how ridiculous you sound?!"

"It's the truth, I'm one and so was you're great-grandmother" She says softly.

I shake my head, "Banshees don't exist, neither do werewolfs, werecoytoes or whatever other nonense you keep going on about! I have a mental illness, I don't have powers!" I hiss before grabbing my bag and storming out of the house.

I admit, I was a little hard on her. But it's just not humanly possible, It can't be.

"God Stilinski, when's the last time you slept?"

Hatered races through my veins, as I look and see my neighbour Kaleb Lahey stood there.

"Leave me, alone Lahey" I growl.

"I was speaking as a concerned neighbour"

"If I was you, the only thing I'd be concerned about is, the ammount of sexually transmitted diseases you're carrying"

Kaleb snorts, "You almost sound jealous"

"The only thing, I'm jealous of when it comes to you. Is you're stupidly high-metabolism"

A look of amusement crosses onto the curly haired boys face, "Do you want a ride?"

"Since when do you have a car?"

Kaleb gestures towards the death-trap behind me.

"No way in holy-hell, am I getting onto a moterbike with you"

"Come one, we all know you're just dying to hold me close"

I give him a look of disgust, "You're a pig!"

"Come one, let me just give you a ride, princess"

"Fine" I grumble, "But it's only so I don't have to spend an entire car journey with Claudia, and listening to her insult my every move"

Kaleb chuckles and montions for me to get on.

Biting my lip nervously, I quickly wrap my arms around his waist tightly.

"I kind of like, your arms around my waist" He mumbles, causing me to roll my eyes.

Kaleb quickly takes off and begins driving.

"I'm sure you'll prefer it when my hands are around your neck" I hiss.

"Never took you as a kinky type Ally"

My cheeks burn as embrassement floods my entire body.

'Someone's going to die'

'Someone's going to die'

I bit my tongue, so I can fight off the urge to scream.

'Someone is going to die'

'You're getting closer towards the body'

'They're about to die'

"Pull over!" I shout, loudly.

"PULL OVER!" I cry out, when I realise Kaleb couldn't hear me.

I feel my body collide with his back, as the moterbike halts suddenly. I quickly scramble of the bike and race forward.

My knees buckle before my body collides with the floor, tears burn in my eyes.

"Allison?!" Kaleb asks worriedly, as he tries to drag me up.

I shake my head frantically, as I look up and face him "Someone's going to die" I murmur.

His bright blue eyes show confusion, "What?"

"I can feel it, someone's going to die"

'They're dying'

'They're dying'

"AHHHHH!" I scream loudly, as I hold my hands against my ears.

I just need to block out the voices, they need to go.

I feel my body being pulled up, and dragged away slightly, I sigh in relief as the voices going quite.

My head snaps up too see Kaleb stood over me, with blood dripping down his ears.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I mumur.

"Are you okay?!" He asks worriedly, as he grabs my shoulders.

"I-I knew they where going to die, a-and I c-couldn't help them"

"Who, Who's dead?! Alison who's dead?"

I shake my head, as tears pour out of my eyes, "I-I don't know"

"H-How did you know they're going to die?"

"I-I know what you are Kaleb" I admit, "M-My mum told me"

His eyes flash a golden colour, "Aren't you scared?"

"Aren't you? I just burst your eardrum"

Recongisation flashes in his eyes, "You're a banshee"

"Apparently so" I mumur, emotionlessly.

"Y-You can't tell anyone what I am" Kaleb says after a moments of silence.

"I know, and you can't tell anyone either"

"I won't, is Claudia one?"

I shake my head, "I-I don't know, we're not really close"

"Are you okay?"

I nod, "I'm fine, the voices have stopped now"

Kaleb nods and stands up, his hand outreaches towards me, I quickly take it and allow myself to be pulled up.

My eyebrows knit together, as I hear a loud honk, I turn my head and see Claudia and Paige Hale sat in, mine and Claudia's jeep, also known as Roscoe.

"Kaleb, what are you doing?!" Paige snorts, as they see my hand intwined with the boy's in-front of me.

Kaleb's hand drops mine as if it was on fire, "Nothing, she just started grabbing my hand! Fucking nut-job"

Paige's laugh echoes my ears.

My eyes narrow, as if I thought Kaleb could actually be a decent person.

"Claud, can I have a ride?!" I call out.

"Ugh Fine!" My sister growls, causing me to quickly advance towards Roscoe.

"Ally, please let me give you a make-over!" Claudia begs.

"You could potentially, be acceptable" Paige says in agreement.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks girls"

"We need to pick up, Jace and Tate"

Dread fills my veins.

I was not in the mood, to be around the most cockiest and arrogant boys in all of Beacon Hills.

I've known Tate Mccall, all my life. His dad is best friends with mine, they're inseperable but sadly me and Tate didn't follow ther same pattern. And Jace Whittmore was just a complete asshole, there's no way around it.

The car halts, before both of the backdoors swing open, and two figure plop -down next to me.

"Hey ladies" Jace greets, with a charming smile on his face.

"What's she doing here?" Tate asks, as he fastens his seatbelt.

"She needed a ride and she's my sister" Claudia says boredly before, she starts driving again.

Tate looks around before sniffing and looking around frantically,

"Stop the car!" He says quickly.

"What?!" Claudia asks incredicously.

"I said STOP THE CAR!"

The quickly comes to a halt.

"W-What's going on?" Paige asks woriedly.

"The same person, has been following us the entire time"

"So? It's a small town"

My eyes widen, as I hear voices in my head.

'If you don't leave, you're all going to die'

'If you don't leave, you're all going to die'

"W-We need to get out of here!" I squeak, as I quickly un-do my seatbelt.

Tate eyes me up carefully, "A-Are you sure?"

I nod, "Please!" I cry out, as the voices begin to get stronger.

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'.

I feel my body being pulled down, as the noise of bullets echo my ears. I feel shards of glass pierce my skin.

I hear a loud growl, causing my attention to turn towards Tate, his eyes glow golden before claws escape from his hands.

Paige whips her head around, her eyes glow the same golden colour, she quickly observes everyone.

Claudia lets out a shriek as she looks at Paige's eyes, her hands quickly go towards the door handles and races out of the car.

Tate quickly races after her.

…

 **Claudia POV.**

I try and control my breathing.

What's going on?

Who's trying to kill us?

A loud sob escapes my lips, my eyes widen as I hear steps come behind me.

I whip my head around and see a tanned woman stood their, with black hair and dark eyes.

"I'm looking for Tate Mccall"

I cower backwards, "I-I don't know who that is" I lie.

"Sweetie, I can tell that you're lying, you heartbeat says so"

I shake my head, "I-I'm just scared because s-someone tried to shoot me"

The woman steps closer and touches my cheek, "I'm not going to hurt him, he's my grandson"

I eyes her up wairly, before I feel her hands clutch my cheeks roughly, causing my eyes to widen.

"Listen little girl, I could tear you apart limb by limb, just tell me where my grandson is"

I hear footsteps behind me, I feel my body being shoved away.

"My, my haven't you grown" The woman says, as she steps towards Tate.

"And you are?"

"Hasn't your mother told you about me? I'm hurt"

Tate shakes his head, "I don't know, who you are"

"I'm you're grandmother"

The boy's eyes widen as he instictively takes a step-back, "Y-Your the desert wolf"

The woman laughs, "Oh so she has talked about me, all good things I hope"

"W-What do you want?"

"Well, I want to take your power, you come from an Alpha and a werecoyte, you must be quite powerful"

My head hurts from the confusion, which is running through my brain.

"And if I don't give it up?"

She cackles, "Then I'll kill your pretty little, girlfriend"

I feel her hand tightly grasp my arm, causing me to buckle slightly in pain. Panic races through my body, causing tears to burn in my eyes.

"Let her go!" Tate says, as he takes a step-forward. His eyes begin to glow glow, as fangs grow in his mouth and claws come out of his hands.

I feel something pierce through my skin, causing me to collide onto the floor. I stare at my now scarred and bleeding arm.

"I'll see you shortly, and just keep this as a reminder that's not even a quarter of what I can do to her" The woman says before walking away.

A strangled sob escapes my lips, Tate quickly runs towards me. I cower away from him.

"W-What are you?" I ask quitely.

"Ignore that, are you okay?!" He asks as he examines my arm.

I nod, "Yeah, I should be fine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Claudia POV.**

It had been a week since, the incident with the desert wolf happened and everything was explained to me. And for once in my life, I felt worthless, un-needed. Everyone had some form of supernatural power bar me, even my own twin sister.

I had no glowing eyes, or super claws, or fangs, or voices in my head.

I had nothing.

I couldn't help people, I couldn't do anything.

"Claud?" I hear my dad asks, as he walks into the kitchen

I lift my head up and face him, "Hey dad"

"What's up angel?"

"I just feel useless, I have nothing"

Dad nods in understandment, "I know how you feel bub, I'm in the same postion as you"

"Does it get easier?"

"Of course it does, everything always does"

I give him a small smile and kiss his check before standing up, "Thanks dad!"

Dad chuckles, "Alright kiddo, well I've got to work so I'll see you soon"

"Bye deputy!"

My eyes widen as I hear a loud crash from upstairs, I quickly grab a knife from the cultery rack.

"Hello?" I call out warily.

I was all alone, Allison was at the library, Mum was teaching a lecture and Dad just left.

Loud footsteps echo the upstairs hallway.

Anxiety plumets through my veins.

Just breathe, Claud.

Hesitantly, I take a step forward and another one.

More steps echo, my eyes widen massively.

"Claudia?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"TATE!" I shriek, "I COULD OF STABBED YOU!"

Tate chuckles, as he comes running down the steps.

"W-Why did you climb through the window?!"

The dark brown haired boy shrugs, "Was feeling adventurous"

Once my nerves calm down, I reach forward and slap his shoulder.

"Anyways what our you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check, that you where okay with everything"

"I'm fine" I lie, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know, I can tell when you're lying right"

My eyes narrow, "Why do you care in the first place?"

"Because we're friends!" Tate snaps.

I roll my eyes, "Friends or not, you can't just climb into my house just to ask if I was okay!"

"Why are you getting so annoyed?"

"WHY ARE YOU PESTERING ME?!" I hiss loudly, as I step forwards towards him.

A gasp escapes, Tate's lips.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

The beta points his finger out, my eyeline follows his finger. A freshly lit candle stood in-front of me.

"Was that lit before?" I ask suddently.

Tate shakes his head, "No it happened, when you started getting angry"

"I-I don't like this"

"Get angry again"

I shake my head, "I can't just get any like that"

"Try"

"I need something to make me angry"

"Remember that one time we had sex, I may of told the whole of the lacrosse team"

WHAT?!

The anger burns so deep in my stomach, that I feel my ears become red.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I shout loudly, as I wave my hands dramatically.

My eyes widen, as the dirty dishes from one side of the room, fly towards the other.

I'm frozen in my spot.

"H-How are you doing this?"

Tears burn my eyes, "I don't know"

Tate eyes me up warily, "Maybe, you shoud sit down"

I nod and slowly sit down, "By the way, d-did you really tell people?"

"No, you where my first, that's important to me. You're important to me"

"But not in that way?" I ask, half of me filled with disapointment.

Tate chuckles, "Come on, Claud. Me and you would never work like that"

I nod, trying to fight back tears, "I know"

..

 **Paige POV.**

My eyebrows furrow together as I hear a crunch from the leaves behind me. I had been going on my usual afternoon jog, and I just had an off feeling.

I whip my head around quickly and see a boy stood there, his hair was a dark brown colour and was put in a quiff.

"Do I know you?" I ask, as I turn fully to face him.

The boy shakes his head, "No but I know you, daughter of Derek Hale"

Who was this boy? And how did he know my name?

I sniff subconciously, he wasn't like me. He was deffiantly supernatural but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I want to know who are you are, and I want to know now"

"I'm called T.J"

My eyebrows knit further together, "T.J what?"

"Raeken"

Raeken? For some reason, that name felt familiar.

"Why where you following me?"

"I want in on your pack"

I shake my head, "I don't have a pack"

"No, not yet. But you have four werewolves, two of which decendants from alphas, you've got a banshee"

"So you have been watching us" I note, as I step forward as my eyes narrow.

"I want a pack"

"Well we aren't one"

"Yes, but I can make you one"

"Listen here, I don't know what you are but we aren't becoming a pack, and you sure of hell aren't going to make us one!"

T.J steps forward, "I'm sorry, if I've creeped you out but I've heard wonder stories about your parents"

I nod, "Well they aren't about us"

"Not yet anyway" The boy muses.

I cock my eyebrow up at him, "What even are you? I can't catch you scent"

T.J shrugs and steps forwards, "I'm whatever you want me to be"

I quickly grab his neck, "I want you, to tell me what the hell you are"

"I'm a kamina"

"Then why don't you just paralyse me? I'm pratically strangling you"

"Because, I've learnt you've got to be nice otherwise you don't make friends"

"Well I don't want to be your friend"

"Why do you want to be more?" T.J asks, before giving me a wink.

I growl, before throwing him onto the floor.

"Stop following me and my friends!" I hiss before walking away.

My eyes widen as I feel a figure collide into mine, hands grab my shoulders and settle me.

I look up and see Jace stood there, "Paige?"

I shake my head, "Someones following us, this boy. He wants to be part of us"

"Part of what?"

"He thinks we're a pack and he wants in"

"Is he like us?"

I shake my head, "No he's a kamina"

Jace chuckles slightly, "I'm not letting a kamina into our none existence pack, they could paralyse us in a second and leave us for dead"

"Has Tate heard anymore from the desert wolf?"

The attractive boy shakes his head, "Not that I'm aware of"

"It's just odd, the minuet she turns up. So does this boy he wants to be part of our pack"

"I'm sure it's a concidence" Jace says reassuringly.

I nod, "I hope so"

..

 **Allison POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I begin packing up my things from the library. How I wished, I interhited my mums incredibly high GPA. But sadly know, I was just average.

I grimace slightly, as I walk outside and see that it was already turning dark.

Damn, I knew I should of brought the car.

It's fine though, it's all good.

It's only a ten minuet walk, if that.

"Allison?" A voice calls out, an unfamiliar voice as well.

I turn my head around and see a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes stood there.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Hi, I'm T.J Raeken"

My eyes narrow, as I take a step back, "L-Leave me alone"

"What's wrong?"

"Y-Your dad, drove my mother out of her mind" I say quitely as I take another tep backwards.

T.J grimaces, "I'm nothing, like him I promise. That's why I've come here to live with my grandparents"

I shake my head, "I-I don't believe you"

"Just give me a chance"

I look at him suspciously, "Why? What do you want?"

"I want in on a pack"

"Well, I don't know one" I say as I begin to turn away, but a hand grabs my wrist roughly causing me to wince.

"See you all keep saying this, but there's no way in hell you'd have all these supernatural people around and no pack"

I attempt to shrug out of his grip, "I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth"

His grip tightens, causing blood to begin slowly pouring out of my arm, I cry out in pain.

"Hey, what's going on?!" A familiar voice calls out causing relief, to rush through me.

I turn my head and see Kaleb coming towards me.

"Nothing, just asking Ally here about all the good sights in town"

Kaleb growls when he looks at me wrist, his eyes flash gold, as claws and fangs begin to form.

"Then why is she bleeding?"

"She fell over"

I turn too look at T.J with narrowed eyes, but the threatening look in his makes me cower.

"Y-Yeah I did" I mumur.

My curly haired neighbour nods but looks unconvinced, "Listen, I don't care who the hell you are. But if I found out that you hurt her than I'm going to tear you apart, limb by limb"

T.J chuckles, "See, I've been following you two around for weeks, and all you tend to do is bicker but I guess that's how you show you car"

My blood goes cold, "W-Why have you been following us"

"I want a pack, and I want yours"


	3. Chapter 3

**Allison POV.**

My eyes snap open, as I hear my name being called from down the hallway. Tiredly, I roll over from my bed and attempt to climb out from the warm clutches known as my fluffy blankets.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I grumble.

My eyes widen, as my door quickly bursts out and Claudia's stood their with numerous numbers of candles.

"Are you trying to sacrifce me or something?" I ask as I sit up slightly.

My twin sister shakes her head and sits yoga style on the floor, while placing the candles around her.

"Watch!" She hisses.

I stare intently, as my sister closes her green eyes and scrunches her face up hard.

My eyes widen massively, as one by one the candles begin to lit. A gasp escapes my lips.

"H-How are you doing this?"

Claudia's eyes open causing all the flames to wipe out, "I-I don't know but I think we need a visit from Scott"

I nod, "He'll be at the animal clinic"

I quickly climb out of bed and grab my black bomber jacket, and race down the steps with Claudia following me closely.

"Kids?" I hear Mum asks.

Shit, we've been spotted.

Me and my sister quickly turn around.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks as she crosses her arms.

I gulp, "To see Uncle Scott"

"Why?"

"I have powers!" Claudia calls out excitedly.

Mum's face contourts into one of confusion, "Y-You're a bansee?"

"No, but I can do thing with my head"

"What do you mean?"

I watch as my sisters eyes close, my eyes widen as the feathers from our sofa pillows begin to float around in mid air.

Mum gasps, "What even are you?" She mumurs.

Claudia's eyes widen causing all the feathers to drop to the floor, "That's why we're seeing Uncle Scott, so we can figure out what I am"

"Well I'm coming with you, and I'll leave your dad to clean up this mess when he's in from work"

I chuckle slightly, as mum grabs her green coat and leads the way out of the house, we all follow her into her car.

"When did you discover you're powers sweetie?" Mum asks Claudia, as we pull out of the driveway.

"Yesterday with Tate, he made me angry and weird things started to happen"

Mum turns her head expectantly, "I have an idea, on what you are but we need your uncle to approve them"

Claudia looks worriedly, as she stares out of the window.

After riding in the car, for an uncomfortable ten minuets, it comes to halt causing us all the race out of the car and rush inside of the animal clinic.

Uncle Scott's head snaps up as he stares at us confusingly, "Lyd, what's going on?"

Mum sighs slightly, "Claudia, can do things. She can make things happen"

"W-What?"

Claudia steps forward and closes her eyes, the windows open dramatically as large gusts of wind file through the room.

Uncle Scott stares with slight concern in his eyes as he stares at my twin, "I-I didn't even think it existed"

"What did?" Mum asks as she grips Claudia's shoulder tightly.

"Elemental Maniplualtion, it's appears that Claudia can control the earths natural elements with her mind"

Claudia's green eyes sparkle brightly, "REALLY?!"

I chuckle slightly, at my sisters enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but be envious, her power was actually useful and all I had was voices in my head.

Uncle Scott nods, "I'll research more into and help you control it"

"Thanks Scott" Mum says gratefully.

Scott gives Mum a soft smile, "It's the least I can do"

"Stiles is missing you"

"And I'm missing him, why did we have to grow up?"

"I'm happy we did, I've never been happier"

Scott grins, "Well Lyd, I think out of everyone I've met you and Stiles are the two people I've ever met who deserve the most happiness, and of course My Mal"

Mum laughs slightly, "Speaking of Mal, will you tell her that I'm on for Friday? Im finally convincing her to let me take her for a manicure"

Ther's a loud crash before Tate waltzs into the room.

Scott groans, "Did you break anything?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll heal"

Scott rolls his eyes, "I meant like equipment, or my office"

Tate winces slightly, "I may of broke your lamp"

Claudia giggles slightly, "You're an idiot"

"And you're 5ft tall"

My twin sister huffs as she narrows his eyes at the dark haired boy in front of her, "You infuriate me"

Tate gives her a smug grin before bending down to her height, "Love you too shortstack"

My twin sister smirks before water from the taps at the back off the room, hits the boy in his face.

I can't help but laugh loudly.

"I believe that's what the kids call karma" Claudia say smugly.

Tate shakes his wet hair so the water hits her, "Well you'd know, they're your height"

"I swear to god!" She grumbles before storming out of the clinic.

…

 **Paige POV.**

I roll my eyes boredly, as I scan the pages of my biology textbook. I can't believe I'm spending my Tuesday night, sat in a library. What is happening to the world?

"Never thought I'd see someone like you in here" A cocky voice says.

I raise my eyebrow and see Kaleb stood their, "And what's that supposed to mean Lahey?"

"Well someone so pretty, I didn't peg you as the type who studied"

My cheeks burn as I narrow my eyes, "Well, unlike some people I actually want to do well In life"

Kaleb shrugs, "And here I thought, you just wanted to be a hooker"

"I would but I'd have to put up with sleezebags like you"

I look to my left as I hear a chair scrape next too me, and see Jace.

"Afternoon children" Jace greets.

"Whittmore" Kaleb notes.

"Lahey"

"So what are we all doing here this fine evening?" Jace asks.

"Studying and being harassed"

Kaleb lets off a cheeky grin, "Harassing"

"And here I was, after doing the exact same thing" Jace says before he gives me a wink, causing my entire body to flush red.

I growl, "Can you two idiots leave me in peace?"

"No can do buttercup, I have to wait for my dad to pick me up" The curly haired boy says tiredly.

"Ask a Stilinski to pick you up, you live next door"

Kaleb snorts, "I doubt Claudia, would do a favour for anyone let alone me"

A smirk grows onto my face, "What about Allison? We all know she has a massive thing for you"

Jace chuckles, "Even I have to agree on this one dude"

Kaleb gives us a look of disgust, "Trust me, I would not be going anywhere near Allison Stilinski"

"I don't think she's that bad"

I turn to look at Jace incrediously, "She's a nut-job!"

"She's a banshee" Kaleb snaps, "She just has voices in her head, it's not her fault"

"Someone's defensive!" I sing-song.

Lahey rolls his eyes, "I just...shut the fuck up!"

I laugh smugly before turning my attention back to my work.

My head snaps up as I hear dial tone, and see Kaleb with his ear pressed against his phone.

"Hey neighbour, please could you give me a ride home? I'll buy you chipotle on the way home...Thanks!"

Kaleb smirks, "I guess, having someone pine over you isnt' the worst of things"

Jace chuckles, "You're using the poor girl"

"What she doesn't know, doesn't hurt her"

"For now" I mumur.

…

 **Allison POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I text Kaleb to signal that I'm parked outside the library. I jump slightly, as I hear a roar of thunder surround me before the rain begins to pour roughly.

Startled, I look to the passangers seat as a wet Kaleb Lahey, sits down in it.

"Need a towel?" I ask jokingly.

Kaleb rolls his eyes, "You're so funny"

"Just like your face" I say teasingly.

"You haven't got your seatbelt on" The curly haired boy notes, as I begin driving.

I snort as I look at him, "Neither do you"

"I'll heal"

"Not if your dead"

"Regardless, you could get seriously hurt. You need to put it on"

My stomach flutters slightly, at the concern the boy is giving me.

I stop, as the the stop light goes red and I reach for my seatbelt.

"ALLISON!" Kaleb calls out, as I hear a loud honk.

The car swerves dramatically causing me to hit my head roughly against the window, as the boy next too me moves the wheel quickly.

My body trembles slightly, probably due to panic and slight pain.

I wince, as I feel my head being grabbed.

"Are you okay?" Kaleb asks worriedly.

I nod slowly which causes my head to ache wildly, "I-I'm fine"

 **I have a few questions to ask and I'd love responses.**

 **Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **Who are you currently shipping together?**

 **And what would you like too see happen?**

 **And don't worry, a lot more supernatural stuff in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claudia POV.**

I stare blankly, as I watch the candle infront of my slowly burn out.

"Claud?" A voice asks as they come into my room, causing me to jump and the flame to go out.

"Hey Dad" I say softly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure, come in" I say as I sit down at my desk.

"I-I just, I'm sure you're confused because you can do these things with your mind, and I can't and your grandfather can't. But, remember how I told you about how when I was little my mother, was sick, really sick"

I nod slowly, "Yeah, she had a form of dementia"

"Well one of the reasons, why her brain got so sick, was because she clamied she could do things but no one else could see what she was doing"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, she said she could do things with her mind"

"L-Like I can?"

Dad nods painfully, "And now, I feel like maybe she could do what you can do, but we just didn't believe her. Because back then me, and your grandfather didn't know about all this stuff"

"It's not your fault" I blurt out.

"You sound, just like your mother"

I smile slightly, "Well, if she's saying it then it must be right. When is Lydia Stilinski ever wrong?"

"Well, never"

We both laugh.

"But I just wanted you to know, no matter what you say. Me and your mother are going to believe you"

My smile grows, as the feeling of content-ness flows around in my stomach, "Thank you"

Dad grins and kisses the top of my head before leaving my room.

My eyebrows furrow together as I hear something hit my window, I go towards the window and see Tate Mccall stood on my driveway.

I laugh slightly, "What are you doing?!" I call out, as I open my window.

Tate shrugs, "I wanted too see you"

This causes me to laugh harder, "Why didn't you just use the door? You know like a normal person"

"Because...Well I didn't think of that"

I howl with laughter, "You're an idiot"

Tate grins cheekily, "Least I made you laugh, so it's worth being an idiot"

My stomach flutters as my cheeks burn, "Just come inside!"

A few moments later, I hear Tates and my dads laughter combined together from the bottom of the stairs. Before large footsteps go up them, and my door swings open.

"Hello angel" I greet with a massive smile, as Tate comes into my room.

Tate chuckles, "Hey shortstack, I need your help"

I eye him up suspciously, "And what exactly do you need help with?"

The dark brown haired boy's cheeks flush as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm having you know...girl..trouble"

I feel my heart sink.

Yes, I, Claudia Stilinski has been in love with Tate Mccall pratically since the third grade.

I couldn't help it.

He was everything, I never thought I needed but I do.

"W-Who is she?"

"You've got to swear to me Clauds, that you won't tell her. Because you've been my best friend since we where in diapers"

"I promise I wont"

"It's Paige"

I try and fight the urge of tears that are currently building up.

He liked my best friend.

And I wasn't good enough for him, although that didn't come as a big surprise.

"I-I can't help you" I say softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you two wouldn't work well together"

"And why's that?"

"Because you just don't"

Tate scoffs, "What a surpise, queen Claudia is being selfish again"

My eyes widen, "I'm not being selfish!"

"Really? Because you're choosing not to help me because you don't think it's right"

I shake my head tiredly, "I really can't be dealing with you, giving me grief right now"

"I'm not giving you grief, I'm just saying you're supposed to be my best friend and you're not helping me with this"

I roll my eyes, "Stop acting like this is some gigantic deal, you just have a crush on her. It's not like she's your soulmate"

"Well now, I'll never know!" Tate cries out dramatically.

"Stop whining" I say teasingly.

"I just really like her Claud, she has perfect dark curled hair, and these eyes.. they sparkle, they're so beautiful. I mean I always thought brown was boring you know and then I looked in her eyes"

I literally could feel my heart break into smithereens.

Never, have I ever felt this low.

"J-Just tell her that, actually don't that might come across a tad creepy"

Tate groans and flops down onto my bed, laughing slightly, I rub his back soothingly.

"It's going to be alright, I promise"

..

 **Allison POV.**

I sigh loudly as I begin walking towards my car, my car keys firmly into my grip.

"ALLY!" A voice shouts, causing me to jump widly.

I whip my head around and see Kaleb stood their with his arms wrapped around some blonde girl.

Something churns unpleasantly in my stomach.

I couldn't quite detect the emotion I was feeling.

With dread seeping through my my veins, I walk towards them.

"W-Who's this?" I ask, with my voice cracking slightly.

The blonde flashes me a soft smile, "I'm Texas Dunbar"

My eyes widen, "Dunbar?"

"As in Liam Dunbar?"

Texas nods proudly, "That's my dad"

"I didn't even realise he had a daughter"

"He's only just moved back into town, apparently something was drawing him back"

"Well I'm Allison Stilinski" I say sweetly.

Texas grins, "Stilinski? Your parents are essentially my dads' heroes, he tells me stories about you all, all the time"

I give her a grin back, "So does mine, they sure do like re-living the good old days"

I take in account their postion, "So are you two together?"

Texas smiles up at the boy stoood next to each other, "Kind of we've been seeing each other for the past two weeks"

My stomach does that churn thing again.

What was going wrong with me?

Kaleb's eyes stay firmly locked into mine, "We've got to get going now, but I thought I'd introduce you both"

I nod stiffly, "Thanks Kaleb, have a nice night guys" I say before storming away to my car.

..

 **Texas POV.**

"Please tell me again, why you're insisting on making that poor girl, jealous?" I ask curiously, as I lean against the gate in-front of Kaleb's house.

"Jealous?" Kaleb asks, as his eyes sparkle with hope.

I laugh softly, "Boy Lahey, you've got it bad"

"God what bad? I've got nothing"

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, "Come on Kale, you're so deeply infacuated with her and It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen"

Kaleb chuckles as his cheeks flush red, "Shhh Dunbar, I can't be dealing with your crap"

"You just don't want to admit you love her!" I sing, before I hear my phone ding.

I check it and see that my dad's texting me to come home for dinner.

Sighing slightly, "I've gotta go Lahey, dad wants me home for dinner"

His large arms wrap around my tiny frame, "Bye kiddo, see you around"

I grin at him before I begin my walk home.

I sniff subconciously, as I smell the scent of something supernatural around me. I whip my head around and see a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I couldn't help but inwardly swoon. He was beautiful.

"Hello?" I call out nervously, "Have you been following me?"

The boy laughs and shakes his head, "No we just happen to be walking the same way"

"Alright, I guess I'll let you off" I say jokingly.

The boy laughs again, and shit. I think it's just become my new favourite sound.

"What's your name?" I ask once me and the boy, start walking together.

"I'm T.J, what's yours? I haven't seen you around before"

"I'm Texas" I say with a small smile on my face.

"Texas huh? You from there?"

I shake my head, "No I was born their and my parent's couldn't be bothered to think of a name"

T.J laughs melodically, "Well I think it suits you very well"

"How so?" I ask, as I stop and look up at him, the height difference, was well over a foot.

"Well Texas is a beautiful place, and so are you. So I thought it fit"

My cheeks burn brightly, as I give him a sentimental smile.

"Uh, could I walk you home?" T.J asks, as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

I nod as I bite my lip, to stop my face from spiliting into a massive grin, "I'd love that"

 **So I'm currently, really shipping T.J and Texas, but can T.J be trusted or will he end up being a fake like his dad?**

 **And what is everyone's views on the whole Claudia and Tate dynamic?**

 **And I do know, that most people are shipping the Allison and Kaleb relationship, which is good because lots of big things are in store for them.**

 **Here's a brief summary of what's going to happen next: Eichen house makes a return, and Allison is the only one who can break through the mountain ash. Meanwhile, Claudia and Tate attempt to track down the desert wolf after receiving disturbing messages from her. And Paige is in for a shock, as is Tate when another Hale comes into town.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claudia POV.**

My eyes widen as I hear a loud crash coming from outside. I flinch as I hear more crashes coming from my backgarden.

What's going on?

And too top it all of, I'm all alone. Both the parents are working and Ally is tutoring.

Come on Claud, just check it out.

You can do things, you can control things. No one can hurt you.

After I reassure myself, taking a deep breath I begin walking downstairs.

Bile rises in my stomach, as a I see a red substances up and down the patio door.

My eyes water massively. I shiver widly, as I see a note taped to the catflap at the bottom of the door.

Hesitantly I reach forward and grab it.

I read it carefully.

 _You give me Tate's power or this blood will be your family's._

 _D.W_

I gasp, as more sick rises in my stomach and a sob escapes my lips.

How did she know where I lived?

What is she going to do with my family?

More sobs escape my lips.

My family is going to die.

I quickly grab my phone and dial, Tate's number.

'RING...RING...RING'.

"T-Tate, I need your help"

"Claud, I'll ring back later, I'm with Paige right now"

Anger rises in my stomach.

My families life is on the line and he's too busy on a date.

"Fine" I mutter.

My eyes widen, as I smell something burning. I whip my head around and see large flames behind me.

I shake the tears out of my eyes and compose myself.

I need to calm down.

I need to get out of here, I need to find Tate.

I couldn't give a flying fuck, if he was with Paige. He needs to give his power up, and he needs to save my family or better yet find a solution.

I grab my jacket and race out of the house, I feel my body collide into someone elses.

I look up and see Kaleb stood their.

He grabs my shoulders to steady me, "Hey you okay?"

I shake my head, as a sob escapes from my lips, "N-No, T-They're going to die, my family"

Kalebs eyes widen, "W-What do you mean?"

"T-There was blood on the backdoor, and I-I f-found a note" I cry out as I pass him, the note.

Kaleb reads the note, while doing so his face visibly pales.

"We need to find Tate" He says softly, he grabs my hand gently.

"It'll be okay right?"

He nods, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your family Claud"

I nod, before I quickly hug him tightly.

"Thank you!" I cry out, as he gently strokes my hair.

"It's all going to be okay" He murmurs, I nod into his chest.

…

 **Allison POV.**

My eyebrows furrow, as I see the address written down for my next tutoring sesson. I didn't recongise the address.

After walking for roughly around fifteen minuets.

I'm stood outside, the house. It looked empty, barren.

Hestinatly, I walk up and knock on the door, my stomach drops as I see T.J, once the door swings open.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not doing this!" I say quickly before I try and turn around.

A strong hand grips my arm, "You're not going anywhere"

I nod as I struggle slightly, "I could blow your head off with one scream, so I'd let me go!"

" But you're not a killer Allison, you're a good person"

"And your not"

T.J shakes his head, as tears build into his eyes, "I'm a good person, I am"

"Then let me go" I say slowly.

"I need your help, and you're the only one who can help me"

I purse my lips together as I face him, "Why? What do you need?"

"I need you to go down to 'Eichen House' and visit someone for me"

My blood runs cold, I shake my head, "Your dad made my mother go to Eichen house"

"And that's exactly who you need to visit?"

"You want me to visit your father?"

T.J nods, "Please! I need to know something"

"And what exactly is that?"

"I need to know, about the package he sent me"

"Why don't you just phone him?"

T.J shakes his head, "He refuses to speak to me"

"What was the package?" I ask turning my body full so, I can face him full-on.

"It was claws"

I tilt my head, "Claws?"

"Yeah, I just want to know what he wants me to do with them"

"Fine..I'll do it"

T.J's eyes sparkle with surprise, "You will?"

I nod, "I just want to know, what will be in it for me?"

"I can help you"

"Help me with what?"

"I can teach you how to fight"

I shake my head, "I don't want that"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want many things, like a diamond necklace for example" I say with a gentle shrug.

"Well, quite clearly I can't get you that" T.J grunts.

"Then I want you, to leave us all alone"

"Fine, done"

I nod, "Great. When do we go?"

"Right now" T.J says while he grabs my elbow, and drags me towards his car.

"Stop grabbing me" I hiss.

"Then stop being so difficult!"

I rip my elbow out of his grip and climb into the car myself.

"The sooner this is over with the better" I growl, once he sets off.

..

 **Paige POV,**

My eyebrows furrow together, when I see that all of us; me, Kaleb, Tate, Jace, Claudia and that dunbar kid. Where all gathered in the Mccall residence.

"Where's your twin?" I ask once, I sit next to Claudia.

Claudia's eyes widen by a milli-fraction, "I-I don't know"

"You don't know where she is?" Kaleb asks.

Claudia shakes her head, "She should have been home an hour ago"

"It'll be fine, she's probably just got caught up" I say dismissively.

Claudia shakes her head, "No, you don't understand! I got a note, that the desert wolf is after my family and she won't stop until Tate's power, is hers"

My eyes widen, "..Shit"

Tate stands up and paces anxiously, I grab his hand and pull him down next to me.

"It's not your fault" I murmur, as he intwines our fingers together.

Tate nods slowly, "But I need to help"

"I need to find Allison" Kaleb says standing up, grabbing his jacket.

"I'll come with!" The Dunbar kid says, as she quickly races too her feet and follows him outside.

"Who is she?" Jace asks, a look of confusion on his face.

I stiffle a laugh.

"That's Texas Dunbar" Claudia explains quickly.

"We need to find her!" Tate exclaims.

"Dude, she literally just left" Jace says causing me to laugh slightly.

"No you idiot! We need to find the desert wolf, I'm not letting anything happen to any of the Stilinski's they're remaining safe!" Tate says, as he jumps too his feet.

"Well let's find her then!" Claudia says as she puts on her leather jacket.

"What are me and Jace supposed to do?"

Claudia shrugs, "I don't, have meaningless sex?"

I look at Jace and shrug, "I'm up for it, what about you?"

Jace grins, "I'm defiantly up for it, I think I have an errection already!"

I burst out laughing, as Tate and Claudia leave the house.

…

 **Tate POV.**

I sigh loudly, as Claudia gives me the cold shoulder yet again.

"You know, you've got to talk to me!"

Claudia's eyes narrow as she stops and faces me, "I needed you! I rang you, in the need of help! And you where too busy trying to impress Paige!"

Guilt swarms in my stomach.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't realise how serious it was"

"Serious or not, I needed you and you couldn't even be there for me"

"I said I'm sorry!" I cry out, as she begins to walk away.

"And I don't care, you picked Paige over me. And I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"Claud!" I call out, as I grab her arm and spin her arm.

"What?" She asks, my stomach clenches as I hear her voice crack.

"I'm sorry okay, and I love you, so I promise I won't ever let you down again"

Claudia sighs, "I love you too, and it's okay"

I chuckle before hugging her tightly.

…

 **Allison POV.**

My skin crawls, as I walk down into the supernatural part of Eichen House.

"You're the only one who can get through" T.J says.

I nod, "Which cell is he in?"

"Three"

I nod before hesitantly, walking into the inclosed unit and walking forward, until I'm outside the third cell.

I eye up the cell carefully, and see an older looking T.J sat on his bed.

"Who are you?" The man gruffs, as he stands up as massive smirk gracing his face.

The man eyes me up, "Lydia?"

I shake my head, "I'm her daughter"

"You're deffiantly, a pretty looking thing"

I roll my eyes, "I need to ask you a question, that's all I'm here for"

"Then ask away"

"Why did you send T.J claws?"

Theo laughs, "You came all the way, into the nut-house. To ask me about a present I sent my son"

I nod, "Yes I did"

"They're for lots of reasons"

"But most specifically, if he wears them, then he'll die"

My blood runs cold, "W-Why would you want your son to die?"

"Because, I need to take his power"

"You do realise that, I am going to just tell him don't you"

Theo smirks, "You see I did think of that"

My eyes widen, as Theo gets his claws out and begins clawing at his skin, causing blood to spill over the bars.

He grabs my hand and burries my hand into the blood, I struggle out of his grip.

"HELPP!" Theo screams loudly, my eyes widen as I try and get out of his grip.

"HELP ME!" He cries out.

I quickly escape from his grip before I hear loud footsteps, I feel strong arms grab me roughly.

I need to escape, I need to get out here.

I struggle desperately.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream loudly, causing the guards too stumble backwards.

I quickly get ut of their grip and begin running quickly, T.J looks startled but I grab his arm and drag him until we're outside.

I breathe unevenly, "W-We need to leave!" I cry out, before running again until I reach his car.

"D-Did he tell you?" He asks, once we're inside the car.

I nod, as I feel tears roll down my face, "If you wear them..you're going to die"

"W-What?"

"Y-Your dad wants to kill you, I'm so sorry!" I call out, before a sob escapes my lips.

T.J nods emotionlessly, "I'm going to drop you home now"

I nod, "Thanks"

The car journey back to my house was painfully silent.

I quickly race out of the car, only to find strong arms wrap around me.

"I thought you got hurt" A familiar voice mumurs.

I look up with tears sparkling in my eyes, "I-I'm fine"

Kaleb nods before hugging me again tightly, he pulls away after a few seconds and examines me for injuries.

"You're bleeding"

His gaze turns to behind me, and he races towards the black car before, my eyes widen as Kaleb grabs T.J by the neck and pulls him out of the car.

"I swear to god, If you're the reason why she's bleeding" He growls.

I shake my head, "It's not my blood!" I call out.

Kaleb drops the boy and turns to look at me, "It's not?"

"T.J!" A voice call out, I turn and look at Texas Dunbar.

T.J looks up at her in surprise, "T-Texas?"

The blonde nods, as she kneels down next too him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, we just went to Eichen...to visit my dad"

"How did it go?"

T.J laughs bitterly, "He's trying to kill me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Allison POV.**

My eyes snap open, as my breathing becomes un-even. My throat is incredibly dry and sore. My breath hitches in my throat as I look at my hands and see them covered in blood. Tears begin to pour from my hazel coloured eyes.

My bedroom bursts open to reveal my father holding a baseball bat.

"Ally? What happened?!" He asks as he rushes towards me.

I shake my head, "I-I don't know" I cry out.

My mother runs into the room, her phone tightly gripped in her hands, "Baby!" She cries out, as she kisses my head.

"You're bleeding!" Dad exclaims as he gently holds my hands.

"I-I don't know what happened" I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"I think you had a bad dream sweetie" Mom says as she rocks my gently.

I gasp as I look up and see my mirror shattered with blood on it.

"I-I broke the mirror" I murmur before more tears slip down my face.

Mom eyes me up warily, "Babe. Promise me that if you remember your dream then you'll tell me, right away"

I nod slowly, "I promise"

"I just want to know, what made you want to wake up so bad. That you'd hurt yourself" Dad says softly.

Realisation clicks inside of me.

"The voices, I couldn't drown out the voices, I couldn't control them. People just kept dying" I explain, my voice numb.

I look up as I hear my mom sniffle, "I-I'm so sorry, It's my fault you're like this"

I shake my head, "It's not, you didn't know I was going to become a banshee"

Dad holds us both tightly, "I love you both so much, I promise you it's going to get better Ally"

Mom nods in agreement, "You'll learn how to control it, I promise baby"

I nod as I try and compose myself, "Thank you, I love you both"

"Where's Claudia?" I ask softly, as I yawn.

Mom and Dad face each other both wide-eyed.

"Shit" Dad curses, "We've lost a daughter!"

"I'll ring her!" Mom says quickly, as she dials the number.

I zone out, as my mom and sister exchange in conversation. My mind was becoming too fuzzy, to concentrate.

"Apparently she's with Kaleb" Mom says tiredly, "He's a good kid, we can trust him"

Dad's eyes widen as he laughs, "Lyds, I'm not trusting any teenange male, with my daughter!"

Something twists in my stomach and chest, at the mention of Claudia and Kaleb together.

"We all know, that's not the sister he's intrested in" Mom says teasingly.

My head snaps up, "W-What?"

Mom and Dad share a look before laughing.

"Sweetie, that boy has been pining over you, since you where fourteen" Mom says.

I shake my head, as I snort "Puh-lease, Kaleb doesn't have any feelings for me other than disgust"

Mom and Dad laugh even louder.

"Aw you're so funny sweetie" Dad says as he ruffles my head and stands up.

…

 **Claudia POV.**

I tie my hair up into a messy ponytail, as I sit cross-legged on the Lahey porch swing.

"Remind me, why you're here again?" Kaleb asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Because, I needed a friend and you're the only sad case who answered their phone"

"I'm so close to sending you home"

I laugh slightly, "Kaleb, can I ask you a question?"

"If you're asking why I'm so naturally good looking, then I can't help. It just comes naturally"

I roll my eyes and slap him with a pillow, "No doofus, I need to ask you a serious quesiton"

"Fine go on"

I bit my lip anxiously, before looking down at my hands, "I really like this boy, and he doesn't like me back and I really don't know what to do about it"

Kaleb's eyes widen, "I'm the boy aren't I?"

I laugh loudly, "Are you hell the boy? Lahey"

The boys light blue eyes roll, "Guess who's not getting advice now"

"No seriously! I don't know what to do!" I cry out, as I burry my head into one of his porch cushions.

"Well first of all, get rid of this guy. He's obviously an idiot, not to realise what a beautiful, smart, kind person you are"

My cheeks flush red.

We stare at each other awkwardly, for a few minuets. Before I start to lean in slightly, Kaleb follows suit.

We're inches away from our lips touching when footsteps break us apart, my eyes widen as I see Allison stood their.

Her face had a mixture of emotions, mostly hurt and betrayal.

"Ally!" Kaleb calls out as he quickly stands up.

Allison shakes her head, "Guy's it's fine, I'm completely cool with this"

"There's nothing to be cool with!" I say quickly, "I just got caught up in the moment, I was hurting and I needed someone"

"Honestly, I really don't care" My twin says, my heart breaks as I hear it cracking at the end.

Kaleb shakes his head as he quickly walks towards her, "I promise you, I don't like her"

"I-I don't care Kaleb, honestly it's not like I thought you liked me. Why are you even explaining your self to me?"

"Because, I just need you to know that I don't like her"

Allison sighs loudly, "I really don't need this, I'm tired, exhausted even"

Kaleb quickly grabs my sister hands before a slight gasp escapes his lips, "W-What happened?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" Allison mumurs, before she shivers uncontrollably. The tall curly haired boy next to her, quickly wraps his jacket around her and leads her inside, I follow suit.

"I just kept hearing voices, so many people where dying!" Allison cries out, Kaleb quickly wraps his arms around her.

My eyes water, at the pain in my sisters voice. I reach forward and pat her knee.

"And I needed to wake up, so I ended up punching the mirror so, I could just wake up" She says before a wave full of sobs escapes her lips.

Kaleb rests his head ontop of hers as he rocks Allison gently, "Its' okay Ally, I've got you" He murmurs.

And only in that moment, did I realise how good they where together. They where so in love, and they didn't even know about it yet.

…

 **Paige POV,**

I raise my eyebrow, as I hear loud groans coming from the woods. Hesitantly, I step forward and begin walking towards the noises.

My eyes widen slightly, as I see T.J Raeken, throwing rocks at trees. His fists where covered in blood.

"I know we didn't want you in our pack, but god you didn't have to get so upset about it" I say teasingly.

T.J whips his head around, his eyes where glow golden, "I-It's not about you're stupid pack alright?"

"What's up then?" I ask softly, as I step forward.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Really? Why not'?"

"Because your life is fucking perfect, and you have a family who gives a shit"

I snort, "Have you forgot I'm a hale? I have a pyscotic great-uncle who's still after us all"

T.J shrugs, "Fair enough"

"Anways, what's so bad about your family? Did your daddy not give you enough pocket money?"

T.J growls, "Shut the fuck up!"

I roll my eyes before I grab his neck tightly, "No, you tell me what the fuck is up, and you tell me now. Because I'm trying to be a nice person but you're really fucking testing me Raeken"

"My dad's trying to kill me, so he can take my power"

My bitchy facade drops just like that, I remove my hands from around his neck and stare at him softly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know" I murmur.

"I'm sorry for acting like an asshole, to be honest I didn't even want to join your pack. It was my dads idea"

"What are you going to do?" I ask softly, as I take a seat on the floor.

T.J shrugs and sits down next to me, "Fuck knows, all I've wanted all my life, is for my dad to be proud of me. But this entire time he's been using me just to take my powers"

"If it helps, I think your dad is the biggest asswipe ever"

T.J chuckles slightly, "Thanks Paige"

"You're still an asswipe as well, just not the biggest one"

T.J grins, "And you're still a pyscotic bitch, who's tried to strangle me twice"

I laugh and give him a wink, "It's all part of my charm"

"Some charm Hale" T.J snorts.

We sit in silence for a few minuets, until I feel a warm hand intwine with mine. I look up and give the broken boy sat next too me a soft grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paige POV.**

I tighten my high ponytail before smoothing over my skirt before I go through the double doors which lead me to the hell known as high school.

I curiously watch as I see T.J Raeken sheepishly walk towards Texas Dunbar, he had a stupid grin on his face, and flushed cheeks.

I peek my head closer to observe the two of them, they seemed to be laughing together.

An odd feeling settles into my stomach.

I quickly shake my head and turn my attention to my actual friends, and walk towards where Claudia, Jace and Tate where currently stood.

"Good Morning, fellow subjects" I greet dryly.

"Why are you staring at T.J like he's a slab of meat?" Claudia asks, her arms where firmly crossed and her big green eyes sparkled with amusement.

I roll my eyes, "I was hardly staring"

"Do you like him? Do you want little werewolf babies with him?" She asks as she holds a hand to her chest dramatically.

I narrow my eyes, "Say that again, and I'll ensure you that it'll be the last thing you ever say"

"Well somebody's touchy this morning" Tate notes, as he wraps a casual arm around my shoulder.

"I'm tired, I hardly got any sleep last night?"

"How come?"

I think back to me and T.J being sat on that rock for hours, while I comfort him about his father.

I quickly shake my head and even out my heart rate before beginning to lie, "I was re-watching episodes of Prison Break"

"Oh my god, that is my shit!" Jace cries happily.

"I'm more of a Pretty Little Liars guy" Tate pipes in, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

"D-Dude you watching Pretty Little Liars?"

The brown haired boy nods confidently, "Yeah, it's got lesbians in it!"

Jace's face tinges pink before a big smile comes over his face, "Is it on Netflix?"

Tate nods happily, "You best your ass it is"

"Sweet now I know what I'm doing tonight"

Claudia cringes, "Great, so Jace is going to start touching himself over my favourite program. That's a thought that will burn hard in my brain"

I turn my attention back to the dark haired boy with electric blue eyes stood across the hallway, chatting aimlessly to the smaller blonde girl in-front of him.

Curiosity burned inside of me, I wonder if she knew about his father? And his ploy to kill his own son?

But most of all I wondered why I cared so much?

"Seriously, if you stare at him for any longer you're going to be burning holes into the side of his head" Claudia snorts.

I narrow my eyes, "And I'm going to slash your throat out with my claws, if you insinuate that I'm staring at him"

"Come on girls, play nice. Actually better yet play dirty" Jace says as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Claudia scoffs before slapping his shoulder, "You're a pig!"

"Hey wanna hang out tonight?" Tate murmurs in my ear, causing chills to run down my spine.

I turn to him with a smirk placed on my face, "What do you have in mind Mccall?"

The chocolate haired boy gives me a wink, "That's something, you'll have to figure out"

I snort, "You're an idiot"

…

 **Allison POV.**

I sigh loudly as I gather all my textbooks into my arm, causing my back to slump slightly. Before I leave school, the relief of having a free period last thing settles into my stomach.

I've offically had the day from hell, everyone was mumbling shit about me. They where just rambling about how I was the towns nut-job.

"Stilinski" A familiar voice whistles.

I roll my eyes before I turn to the owner of the voice, "Lahey, what the hell do you want?"

"Hey! I was just going to offer to help you, you seem to be struggling" He says gesturing towards the pile of books in my hands.

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

Kaleb chuckles, "Fine, I admit. I am after something"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no"

"I've not even asked!"

"And I don't even care!" I retort mockingly.

The curly haired boy pouts, "Please, I actually need a legit favour"

I sigh, "Fine, and what is this favour?"

"I need you to help me with my chemistry homework"

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sick?"

Kaleb's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What? No"

"Then why the hell are you suddenly so concerned about your school work?"

The boy groans loudly, "Because coach is ridding my ass, and won't let play lacrosse until I get atleast one C"

My eyes widen as a small laugh escapes my lips, "You don't even have one singular C?"

His eyes roll, "No, and you don't have to laugh and be an asshole about it"

I narrow my eyes, "Should you really be calling me an asshole, when you're asking me for a favour?"

"Alright, I'm sorry about that. But seriously I really need the help"

I let out a small groan, "Fine I'll help you, but I want something out of this deal too"

Kaleb wiggles his eyebrows before giving me a wink, "I will rock your world, if you do this for me"

I snort, "I highly doubt you could rock anyones world, let alone mine"

He winks again, "Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, it's the truth"

"So will you actually tutor me?"

I nod reluctantly, "Yes, I will actually tutor you"

Kaleb grins before reaching forward and kissing my cheek, "Allison Stilinski, you little hero!"

I rub my now flushing cheek roughly, "Never do that again"

"I bet you're so excited, you get alone time with me!" He says cheerfully before wrapping his shoulder around my arm.

The extra weight makes my legs buckle, Kaleb's hands quickly reach for my waist and pull me up before I fall.

"Maybe, I should actually help you with the books"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea"

The curly haired boy nods, before grabbing my books off me.

"Thank you for comforting me, the other night it meant a lot" I admit, my cheeks burning brightly.

Kaleb gives me a small smile, "Don't thank me, I want to be there for you Ally. And I always will be"

My stomach flutters expectantly.

 **ANNNNND I'M BACK!**

 **Okay soooo,**

 **Who currently is your favourtite character? Mine at the moment is either Tate, Kaleb or Paige.**

 **Who are we currently shipping? Do you ship KALLISON? Do you ship KLAUDIA/CALEB? Do you ship P.J/ TAIGE? Do you ship THEXAS/TEXO? Do you ship CLATE? Do you ship PATE? Do you ship PACE/JAIGE? Do you ship CLACE? Do you ship TALLISON?**

 **I'd tell you my favourtite ships, or the ships I'm excited to happen but that would give away who's endgame.**

 **On the next chapter: Claudia and Kaleb find themselves in an uncomfortable postion, and both Paige and T.J help Allison discover how to use her powers.**


End file.
